1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of machines used in the harvesting of corn. More particularly, it relates to a crop row divider assembly on a corn head.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of corn has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue to make corn harvest operations more efficient and effective. A corn harvester generally includes a corn head which removes the ears from the stalks. The ear of corn is then fed into a separator or thresher which separates the grains of corn from all other materials. A corn head actually consists of several row assemblies, one for each row which is being harvested in a single pass over the field. In order to ensure a smooth flow of corn and to protect the equipment under the corn head assembly there are several conically shaped dividers affixed to the corn head. Each divider passes between two rows of corn. Typically each divider covers a pair of stalkrolls, stripper plates, gathering chains and gear boxes. Besides protecting this processing equipment, a well-designed row divider will ensure a smooth flow of corn crop into the corn head. A good divider will also prevent corn loss. As the corn head moves forward, the corn plants in each row enter the channel for processing by the corn head and thresher.
Currently, there are several drawbacks to existing row dividers used on existing corn heads. First, friction between the corn and row divider can either slow the speed of the corn entering the corn head or damage the corn. This requires that the farmer operate the combine or harvester at slower speeds. Second, most row dividers are of a complex design. This complexity increases their weight and maintenance costs. Third, most dividers are difficult to raise or lower. Raising the dividers allow for the easy maintenance of the processing equipment or the easy transport the corn head. Because of the their length, most dividers need to be folded in order to allow the corn head to be effectively transported from field to field. Fourth, in the prior art, when the dividers are raised, the processing equipment beneath the divider is partially obstructed. This makes maintenance more difficult to accomplish. Fifth, metal dividers rust or bend, effecting the flow of crop into the corn head. Sixth, the color on a metal divider can chip off making it difficult for the operator to correctly position the row divider between the rows of corn. Finally, in colder weather moisture will freeze to a metal divider and cause parts of the cornstalk to adhere to the divider.
The prior art illustrates these and additional difficulties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,682 discloses an agricultural attachment for harvesting agricultural products arranged in rows. This corn head uses a metal row divider which is capable of being tipped to allow for easier maintenance and transport. The divider hood is raised and the divider tip is pointed towards the ground. It is only possible to gain partial access to a single set of processing equipment. The access dilemma is quite noticeable when an entire row of dividers are raised. In that situation it is very difficult to gain access to the processing equipment located beneath the divider. The metal divider also results in a heavier, more complex corn head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,467 discloses a row divider with a flexible plastic sheath. The divider consists of two sub-frames covered by a flexible plastic sheath. The sub-frames may be expanded or contracted depending on the size of the gap between corn rows. The frames are designed to stretch or contract the plastic sheath. As a result, the frames are complex and add weight and maintenance complexity to the row dividers. Additionally, no provision has been made for the transport of the corn head or if maintenance is needed on the processing equipment located beneath the divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,309 ('309) discloses a plastic crop divider for a row crop header. The '309 divider consists of a semiconical portion and a semicylindrical portion. Each portion consists of a double walled plastic shield and is hinged to the corn head frame. This divider has several drawbacks. The greatest drawback is the lack of any frame within the shields. The double walled structure is subject to bending moments when it is being pushed through the corn field. This bending moment is especially acute in the end dividers and semiconical portions. The disclosure attempts to overcome this deficiency by injecting foam into region between the double walls of the shield (col. 5, 16-30). Because of the double wall construction, the semiconical shield lacks support at the base. To overcome this problem, the base is heavily reinforced. This increases the weight of the entire shield. This creates further design drawbacks. First, the semiconical portion can be lifted, but cannot be moved entirely out of the way. This results in the divider always covering or partially covering the processing equipment making maintenance more complicated. Second, both the semicylindrical and heavy semiconical portions must be lifted so as to prepare for maintenance or transport.
Consequently, the need exists for a light-weight, durable crop row divider which is also easy to move for maintenance or transport.